Geographical Info
2012 52.216802, 21.018334: Oleandrów 6, 01-001 Warsaw, Poland (? Europeon school of diplomacy) 48.85057059876962, 2.406892329454422: 89-91 Rue de la Plaine, 75020 Paris, France (Flats) 48.85030144151387, 2.407538741827011: 36 Rue des Maraîchers, 75020 Paris, France (Flats) 47.664196, -122.313301: 4739 University Way NE, Seattle, WA 98105, USA (Mail ETC couriers) 47.637520, -122.346277: 514 Crockett St, Seattle, WA 98109, USA (House) 47.622993, -122.312576: 428 15th Ave E, Seattle, WA 98112, USA (Hair Salon –closed) 37.577070, 126.813122: South Korea, Seoul, Gangseo-gu, Banghwa-dong, 830-8 (? Bangwha Subway Station?) 37.5196666666667, 126.995: South Korea, Seoul, Yongsan-gu, Seobinggo-dong, 287-1 (Highway) 36.0665472222222, -94.1726416666667: 853-899 W Dickson St, University of Arkansas, Fayetteville, AR 72701, USA (University Campus Buildings) 33.966808, -117.650488: 15717-15735 Euclid Ave, Chino, CA 91708, USA (? AMPM Station?) 29.909098706850486, -89.99312818050384: State Highway 407, New Orleans, LA 70131, USA (Highway Junction) 25.684702, -80.441289: 8718-8798 SW 152nd Ave, Miami, FL 33193, USA (? Kendall Lakes Library?) 21.584069, -158.104211: 66-420 Kamehameha Hwy, Haleiwa, HI 96712, USA (Highway) -33.90281, 151.18421: 143 George St, Erskineville NSW 2043, Australia (House) 2013 33.092817, -96.08265: Redwood Dr Greenville, TX 75402, USA (? Studio A Dance Co?) 26.41968, 127.73254: Japan 〒904-0325 Okinawa-ken, Nakagami-gun, Yomitan-son, Senaha 県道6号線 (Okinawa prefectural road Route 6) 55.793765, 37.578608: 1-ya Kvesisskaya ul., 18, Moskva, Russia 127220 (OLERON, avtotransportnaya kompaniya company?) 34.7477910, -92.2690863: 109-137 Scott St Little Rock, AR 72201, USA (Arkansas Business Publishing Group) 38.977845, -76.486451: 130 Dock St Annapolis, MD 21401, USA (storm brothers ice cream factory) 45.50092, -122.652512: 1223 SE Powell Blvd Portland, OR 97202, USA (southeast grind - coffee shop) 32.478944, -84.983674: 1701-1799 7th Ave Columbus, GA 31901, USA (Sibley Heart Center Cardiology) RANDOM THOUGHTS Majority of physical clues have been in USA and roughly around the East coast with some roughly placed in the West Coast. The other, international clues are based in proximity to capital cities with the exception of Australia's (New South Wales; East Coast)and Japan (Tokeshi, Okinawa Island). The 2012 clues in Paris are literally around the corner from each other? Why place two clues in such close proximity? The South Korea clues are both in close proximity to underground stations so is it safe to assume one clue was posted before a quick train ride to post the next clue? The Seattle clues are also reasonably close to each other. 16th January 2014 comment posting: "I decided to look into the location of the Server Status IP address leaked from the Apache Server. The longitude and latitude of the IP point to Shinjuku Central Park in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan. I assume this is intended to be the location of Linode's data centre in Tokyo hosted by KDDI Corporation. A quick bit of research on KDDI and I discovered they have offices in Shinjuku (they're headquarters used to be based there) and, language barrier aside, I couldn't find a news story that said they had vacated, so it's reasonable to assume they still utilize the building. All of this, of course, means essentially nothing but I thought it was interesting to note that Linode offers data centres in America (4 in total), London England, and it's newest in Tokyo, Japan but Cicada 3301 opted to go with Asia Pacific hosting, when it is perhaps not unreasonable to suggest they are USA based, with 12 of the physical clues being placed in American locations, and the only Japanese based clue placed in Okinawa - Japanese Islands a considerable geographic distance from Tokyo! All the other physical clues we're placed in capital cities: Australia (New South Wales - inner suburb of the capital city), Russia (Moscow - capital city), France (Paris - capital city), South Korea (Soeul - capital city) and Poland (Warsaw - capital city) with the only exception being Spain: Granada some 420km from the capital: Madrid? I don't think it's unreasonable to suggest that a international company would have offices in Capital cities across the world, but the only stumbling block being Granada which is not a particularly large metropolitan region in Spain?"